supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 5
Synopsis for "Menace!" Police and journalists alike speed to the Hob's Bay area of Metropolis, where yet another alien attack seems to be underway at Clark's old apartment building. Even Billy McCoy, the sleazy talk-show host has taken to the skies in a helicopter to cover the story, despite his fear of heights. The site of the disturbance looks like a self-contained cyclone of both fire and ice, and in the centre of it lies Superman, with a smile on his face. Everyone watches as the energy of the cyclone is apparently absorbed by the Man of Steel. Billy gets the chopper close enough to capture the first words that Superman says, and he is surprised to report that he speaks the same language as the aliens who attacked previously. This confirms his suspicion that Superman is somehow central to the attacks. When Superman spots Billy's chopper, he turns to him and says "Menace or Messiah? You Decide!" before crashing down to earth. The statement is offputting, but when Superman returns with the comatose bodies of Michael McLaughlin, Heather Kelley and the transient, demanding that they get medical attention, everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Still, something doesn't sit right. While the three humans who had hosted the alien entities are safe, the two police officers who went missing are nowhere to be found and neither is Clark Kent. All watch as Superman leaves, stating that he has a city to save. McCoy picks up on the strange tone of Superman's voice, and suggests that he has gone from protector to self-proclaimed messiah. Elsewhere, Superman bursts into an army warehouse where he had once ordered that automaton robots which once posed a threat to the city be dismantled and studied. It appears he has changed his mind, considering the robots to be a threat so long as they continue to exist. Against the on-duty soldiers' protests, he destroys them all with his heat vision. Later, he crashes into a laboratory where scientists are studying mutant lifeforms which once posed a threat to Metropolis, including the mutant ape Titano, who is being kept on life-support. Superman apparently believes that Titano is still a threat, and destroys him along with all the other mutants. Days later, Prison Guards at Sheldon Prison begin moving a group of terrorists known as the Sky Raiders to a maximum security facility elsewhere. They believe that Superman may be after them next. This fear proves true, as the transportation vehicle suddenly slips on ice in the middle of the road the result of Superman's arctic breath. It is later reported on the news that Superman froze all of the Sky Raiders to death. At her office, Lois calls on Jimmy to do some hacking for her, trusting that he will not ask questions about the sensitive issue she is dealing with. However, they are distracted by the news that Superman has killed again. TV reports show that those who were once allied with Superman including the mayor and the police commissioner are no longer sure of their relationship with him. Elsewhere, General Sam Lane sees the news as well, and orders his K-Squadron to mobilize against the superhuman threat. Superman, angered by Billy McCoy's comments about him, interrupts him during a live broadcast and lifts the reporter high into the air above the Daily Planet building. Lois has Jimmy run out to cover what's going on while she desperately tries to get a hold of Clark Kent. Just as Superman lets McCoy drop to his death, the real Clark, somehow discorporated, hears Lois' call as he floats through the atmosphere. Appearing in "Menace!" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Ron Troupe *Miko Ogawa *William McCoy (Apparent Death) Villains *Sky Raiders (Dies in This Issue) *Waldeck (Dies in This Issue) *Titano (Dies in This Issue) *General Sam Lane Other Characters *Izzy Izquierdo *Heather Kelley *Lisa Bishop *Morgan Edge (Mentioned Only) *Metropolis Police Department *'Commissioner David Corporon' *'Lt. Casey' *'Chief Dunbar' *'Sgt. Roz Friday' *'Officer Alisa Farrington' *'Damaris' *'Rick Stafford' *Rob Morrisroe *'Dough' *'Michael McClaughlin' *'Santiago Velasquez' *'Kristina Erickson' (On A Television or Computer Screen) *'Professor Vanderberg' Locations *Metropolis *Daily Planet *'Hob's Bay' *'Swan-Klein Hospital' (First Appearance) Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20941 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-menace/37-312673/ Superman (Vol 3) 05